


New Snow

by WrongDecision



Category: South Park
Genre: Also Butters, Angst, Anxiety, Character Study, Drabble, Fluff, Four small scenes with the kids, Hinted Style if you squint reeeeeally hard, M/M, Protect Karen please, Sibling Bonding, Snow, Tweek and Craig are cheesy but also assholes, snow fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongDecision/pseuds/WrongDecision
Summary: It's snowing and everyone reacts a little different to it.





	New Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Beta-ing, Gayneral and Dudemarsh!

Big, bright snowflakes were falling steady but slowly onto the ground and coated the streets of the not-so-quiet little mountain town of South Park.  
They lit up the night and seemed to collect underneath the old, partly broken streetlamps, dancing and swirling with the light breeze of the wind.  
Barely anyone was out and those who were, walked without any rush and under umbrellas with a multitude of colors, barely discernable in the night if you hadn't seen them by daylight before.  
Some stopped to look up at the sky to watch the snowflakes fall, others just seemed relaxed and calm.

Butters found it to be beautiful.  
Somehow it made him forget all his sorrows and gave him something to look forward to the next day.   
Not that some of his friends didn't give him that.  
But somehow the rythm of the snowfall always provided him with stability and soothed his mind.  
Who cared if he had been grounded again. He didn't need to go out, he could also just stand here at his window, hands pressed against the glass, and watch.   
"Leopold Stotch!"  
The voice of his father boomed up the stairs and Butters pulled up his shoulders and ducked his head.  
With one last look out of the window he turned to see what his father wanted.  
"Oh, Hamburgers...", he muttered softly when the door got opened rather violently.

The snow just kept falling.

"Kenny, I'm cold."   
Karen was huddled up against his side, shivering despite her jacket and the blanket they were using.  
"Us too, Karen but you don't hear us complaining!", came the rude answer from their older brother on her other side, which earned him a kick to the shin and a muffled "You are, right now" by Kenny.  
Kevin hissed and glared at him but didn't comment any further.   
Karen kept shivering.  
Kenny opened his coat and pulled her closer, buttoning it over her.   
After all it was already pretty big and most of the time Kenny didn't eat enough to fit into clothes for kids his age.  
His sister pressed herself closer against him and shivered a little less. Kevin also scooted closer.  
The fresh snow outside seemed to be mocking them. Beautiful but cold and harsh.  
Kenny hated it.  
Karen did not.  
"I wish snow wasn't so cold", she mumbled, voice small.  
"Then I could be as happy about it as the other children and go out and play with them."  
Kevin and Kenny exchanged a glance, both at a loss of words.  
"I wish I could find it pretty..."  
Kenny's heart bled when he put an arm around both of his siblings.  
He sank into a nervous doze with the thought that, if one of the many blankets at Cartman's house went missing in the next days, noone would miss it.

Still, the snow kept falling.

"I'm almost there, don't panic. I didn't slip and I'm not even that cold."  
"Gah! D-don't de-decry it, Craig!"  
Tweek was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at a mug of warm milk for a change, when Craig entered the house as fast as he could, phone still on call and only half dressed in winter attire in favor of reaching his boyfriend as fast as possible.  
"I'm here", he said into the phone, making Tweek jump in his chair with a loud "Gah!".  
"D-Don't scare me like that!"  
"Sorry."  
Craig sat down across from him, pulling off his boots with one hand.  
"Are you better?"  
Craig could see him fidget with his hands, tapping the fingertips of his index fingers against each other resulting in a soft tapping noise.  
If the shaking table and the quiet rustling of fabric was anything to go by, he was also tapping his foot rapidly onto the ground.  
Tweek shook his head.  
"This is why I d- guh!"  
He took a second to try again.  
"Why I don't like sleeping!"  
His teeth chattered and Craig reached over to touch his arm in a comforting gesture, but pulled back when Tweek flinched and squeaked.  
"Don-Don't touch me right now!"  
Craig nodded his understanding and instead laid his hands onto the table where he could see them.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No!"  
They were silent for a bit, while Tweek's shaking and fidgeting became faster, milk now spilling over the edge of the mug.  
Craig decided to try distraction.  
"You really made warm milk."  
A statement, not a question. He had suggested it over the phone because it sometimes managed to calm himself down a little more.  
Tweek hummed in confirmation, but continued his anxious habits.  
His eyes flicked from place to place, not really able to focus.  
That didn't work then.  
"Stripe."  
Now he actually managed to focus on him, so Craig knew he was listening.  
"Stripe misses you. You should come by tomorrow."  
"He does?!"  
The fidgeting slowed down a bit.  
"He always looks for you when I approach his cage and today I was wearing one of your jackets and he kept trying to curl into the pocket."  
A small, wavery smile appeared on Tweek's face. Less fidgeting.  
"You wear my jackets?"  
"They smell like you."  
"Th-that's so gay, Craig."  
Craig rolled his eyes but smiled back.  
He stood up and gestured for Tweek to follow him, which he did, taking the warm mug along.  
They cleaned a few things from the desk in Tweek's room and then sat on top of it, looking into the night.  
"Let's count snowflakes, babe."  
And so they did. Tweek calmed down completely after 56 and crawled onto Craig's lap after another 70 snowflakes. Next time he checked, Tweek was asleep, snoring slightly with his head against Craig's chest.   
Craig smiled softly, thanking the weather for the snow.

The weather kept it up.

"Dude, stop staring out of the window and come play!"   
"Yes, asshole, we have snow everyday!"   
Kyle turned away from the gentle snowfall, rolling his eyes.   
"What was that about, man! You looked like a love sick idiot back there", Stan commented when he joined him and Cartman for playing one of the Gran Tourismo games Stan's father had borrowed them.  
Eric muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Jews".  
"I just thought it looked nice. We haven't had new snow in a while and the snowflakes are really big."  
"The snowflakes are so beautiful! Wow! Look at me! I'm Kahl, I'm a stupid jew and I suck ass!", Cartman said, voice distorted in a bad attempt to imitate Kyle's.  
"Shut your mouth, fatass! I don't suck ass!"  
"Don't call me fatass, gaylord!"  
"You're gay, Cartman!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Guys."  
"Well at least I don't try to suck Stan's dick all the time, asslicker!"  
Stan rolled his eyes and turned to Eric.  
"Eat shit, Cartman. Here."   
He threw a controller into Kyle's direction before his voice could get too shrill to understand him in the attempt to insult Cartman and defend himself.  
"Let's play."

It wouldn't take much longer until the last of South Park's inhabitants would finally go to sleep, while the snow continued to keep on falling, covering, hiding. Just like always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!  
> Remember! Comments, Faves and Kudos keep me going! :D  
> Any request? Hit me up!  
> ♡


End file.
